


Experiment.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, just a short sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d o n ' t<br/>f o r g e t <br/>a b o u t <br/>m e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment.

Josh Dun was always the experiment.

He was the first child, he was the one who people always made try a new thing first then describe what it was like, and he was the one people came to when questioning something.

Sometimes, it was great. He got to experience a lot of amazing things first. 

Like Tyler Joseph.

When Tyler first came to his door, nervous and jittery, Josh didn't know was to expect.

Definitely not, "I want to feel what kissing is like."

Josh knew it meant nothing to Tyler, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing when Tyler's lips pressed to his.

-

The first time Tyler used him was when he gave Josh a hand job. "Experiment," he mumbled into Josh's thigh as he panted. "This is just an experiment. You're an experiment." Josh came, knowing that them being this intimate meant nothing. Everything would go back to being just friends, and he would still be just an experiment.

After that turned out to be a successful experiment, Tyler got bolder and bolder, even trying out different kinks to see what he liked. And it all turned out good.

So he kept Josh around, as a backup plan that was sure to work.

-

One day when Tyler was doing his familiar mumble of _experiment experiment experiment experiment_ when they were having sex, he said something different for once. "I want you to get it tattooed on you." Josh looked at Tyler with wide eyes.

"What?" he asks.

"The word experiment. I want it tattooed on you." He says simply, like it isn't something that won't be etches into Josh's skin for the rest of his life.

But Josh isn't thinking straight right now.

"Okay." he says, and that's that.

-

The next day he get's the tattoo, and Tyler smiles and kisses him as he shows him it. "My experiment." he mumbles against Josh's lips.

-

The day Tyler told Josh he had a girlfriend is when Josh broke down for the first time he could remember.

Screaming, crying, punching walls in anger. Full-on mental catastrophe. 

Yet, he should've known.

He was just an experiment, nothing permanent.

Unlike the word permanently imprinted in his skin.

Josh stares at the word, and he knows it will haunt him for the rest of his life.

_experiment_

**Author's Note:**

> sigh i wish i was a better writer


End file.
